Axel's Color Complex
by Roxas-Has-A-Stick
Summary: Just a little presey for all my adoring fans. The end of Roxas' first week at Orgy XIII and he wakes up in the night to find himself peculiarly thirsty... no smut! But read regardless. And I hope Santa gave you what you wanted for Christmas!


**Axel's Color Complex (**Winter's Christmas Gift To You

**

* * *

**

Newly appointed member thirteen in Organization XIII's… um, organization, was having a rather restless first week.

Not only was he required to train with his weapons, the beautiful oathkeeper and the vengeful oblivion keyblades, for at least two hours every day, but he was burdened with the prospect of remaining the 'newbie' and most unliked member of the organization and dreams from memories he was sure were not his own.

The fact that his dream self had brunet hair, the need to wear red jumpsuits with big poofy shorts, and a rather indescribable obsession with another male, whom teases him constantly, and a point that he can't actually remember anything about himself from before the week had started contributed greatly to this theory.

This particular evening was getting quite tiring.

_I get it, you need to rescue that bitch friend of yours, you're in love with that Riku dude, you're friends with a dog and a duck and you're trying to find a door to light, which is literally, a _door_! Can't you leave me alone now? _Roxas aimlessly tried to talk to the dream, to urge it away.

Already he had woken up four times covered in a fine sheen of sweat and panting like he'd run two marathons around the Castle That Never Was. It was getting old.

Number Thirteen sighed and stood up from his bed, removing his blue duvet from his ankles, where he'd tried to kick it away in his sleep. He padded barefoot across the carpet and out into the hallway, once again shocked by how white and hospital like the rest of the castle was compared to his room and the gloomy outside.

Being the lowest ranked member of the group, Roxas was forced to be roomed as far away from the bathroom as possible _and_ on the floor above the kitchen, which was Roxas desired destination.

He muttered a quick 'screw it' under his breath and held up a hand, summoning a dark portal and walking through it towards the kitchen.

You would've thought that when you went through a portal you'd instantly come out on the other side, or walk through a cavern of darkness to get wherever you were going, but no, you went through a broom closet. It had the whole dust bunny, vacuum cleaner in the corner, lino on the floors kind of effect most broom closets had, with a door for you to come out from on one side and, across the short expanse of closet, another identical door which lead to where you wanted it to.

The problem was, if when you were going through the door you suddenly thought you needed an ice cream when you were originally going to, say the Superiors head office, you'd go through the door to find yourself in some back alley by an ice cream shop. _Damn prototypes…_

Roxas kept his mind focused and made it to the kitchen easily, stepping out and turning to watch the strips of darkness fall back in on itself.

Roxas sigh and walked up towards the cupboards, which were painted a light blue and grey with the nobody's symbol (which, in Roxas' opinion, looked like a very erotic dildo) on each door and somehow managed to stand out against the white of the rest of the castle.

Roxas found the cupboard which held all of the cups and scored through them, finding a clean red cup at the back.

Number Thirteen pulled it out and stared at it for a while, noticing that the roman numerals of the number 8 was painted in black on the front, by the handle.

Axel… his mind supplied for him.

No. Not Axle, as in the part of the car that Roxas knew very little about, but Axel, meaning member eight in the Organization and the redheaded man that had proven to be all looks and no outward brains. He was real tall and real skinny, with feminine hips and a strut that came out of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. He had two small clown tears under each of his eyes on his cheek bones, making him look even more like a Ronald McDonald rapist than his flaming red hair already did.

Though this was merely based on his first glimpse of the man, Roxas hadn't really talked to any of his colleagues yet.

Thump.

_Thump_.

**Thump**.

**THUMP!**

Roxas refocused back to the here and now, noticing that he no longer held the red cup in his hands. He looked up and to his left a little to see furious jade eyes glaring back at him from over a foot above himself.

_Note to self: wear three inch heels from now onwards…_

What was really weird was that his superior redhead was holding the red cup protectively up to his cheek, nuzzling it and murmuring soothing words to it.

Roxas cleared his throat, then coughed as he remembered why he needed a drink of water in the first place.

Axel released one finger from the cup and prodded Roxas in the chest, making the tired boy stumble backwards a bit.

"Mine," Axel said determinedly, not caring that, if Roxas chose to, the younger boy could kick his butt in combat.

"Uh… What?" Roxas asked, not quite sure what Axel is getting at.

The red haired male smirked slyly, moving the hand that had been previously poking the boy in favor of gripping the boy on the shoulder furtherest away from himself, wrapping his arm around the back of the blond boys shoulders.

"Listen up kiddo, Roxas, was it? Well, anyway. Here in this organization we have a few rules-"

"I know about the rules, I read them when I joined," Roxas cut in.

Axel grunted, "Yes, well these are **unofficial** rules that have been around since as long as I can remember. And don't interrupt me again, kid.

"In the organization, we set rules to make sure you don't get too pwned. Don't disrupt the Xemmy when he's fu- er… _having a meeting_ with Saix, it's too scary to witness and the consequences are dire," Axel shivered to add to the effect. "Avoid Larxene, Xalden and Lexaeus when they are PMSing. _Never_ step in the gardens or touch a certain blue sitar unless you are pulling a prank. These are just a few of the examples on how safe we want you to be."

Roxas nodded, sort of understanding where Axel was coming at with his small experience at translating Moron into a coherent language.

"And you, my friend, have just broken one of those rules. **Never Touch **_**Anything**_** Red As It Is ****Mine**** And I Don't Want Your Icky Fingers Ruining Its Beauty**," Axel had smoke coming out of his nostrils, which would have concerned most except Roxas guessed it was because his element was fire. Instead he just laughed, making Axel looked annoyed.

"Hey, I was being serious. All red things are _mine_. Speaking of which, I noticed your pajamas, very nice, the black and _**red**_ checkers really suit you… hand 'em over!" Axel removed his hand from Roxas' should and held it out to receive.

Roxas certainly stopped laughing then.

"What? No way. They are mine!" He gripped his pajama bottoms protectively, knowing that it was too cold out to be walking around in nothing but a tee shirt and boxers, which was what Axel seemed to be doing.

Axel growled and flames burst from his head and hands, making him look like a redheaded version of those guys from Dragon Ball Z. Roxas jumped back as flames licked his bare skin.

"Give 'em here or else I'll burn you to black, ashy pieces!" Axel yelled, thankfully no one woke up because of it.

Cautiously and slowly, Roxas removed his pajama bottoms and handed them over to Axel, who'd gone back to normal the moment the blond had let go of the pants.

"Well, g'night little Roxy," He said brightly as he turned heel and walked back up to his room, muttering something which sounded oddly like 'my precious' as he went.

Roxas shook his head and shivered as the cold nipped his bare shins.

_I wonder what happens when someone gets sunburned_, was all Roxas could think as he got another cup out, filled it with water, and waddled back up to his room.

* * *

Merry (early) Christmas!

I hope this made you giggle, me and one of my friends thought that Axel almost definitly has a color complex (random theory), and I wanted to write a quick little thing, as an update for my story _**Sheer Dumb Luck**_ (reeeeeeeeeeaad iiiiiiiiiit!) is just too much to ask for right now...

Review to tell me if it's okay or not. You can say either...

a.)Winter, you're a genius, please continue to grant us with your uber cool writing

b.)Winter?! What were you thinking? for the love of god don't quite your day job (get one first, sure, but don't quit it!)

or...

c.)+insert optional randomness+

Also, I would like all who read this ending thing to go onto and search _by:Roxas-Has-A-Stick_ in the box you search things in before looking at the chibi one I've drawn, it's craptacular as hell but it's your other Xmas gift.

**_For all of my loyal fans, friends and fanfictionists..._**

**_Have a great Christmas and I'm glad you're not dead in a terrorist attack or miscellaneous malformed nuclear explosion involving chemical babies and Foamy the Squirrel©_**

**__**

**_;3!_**


End file.
